powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Morphin Grid (Revisited Series)
The universal Morphin Grid is an energy field which gives the Power to any Ranger, regardless of age, location, origin, build (if the Ranger is a robot), or gender. It was first mentioned by Zordon of Eltar and later by Alpha 5 of Edenoi. It was assumed and then proven in "Once A Ranger" that it gives the Power to every generation of Power Rangers. And each team of Rangers has a specific link to the Morphin Grid, even the Time Force. When a Ranger morphs, they use their morphers to create an entryway, and pass through the Morphin Grid to gain their powers. Once a ranger morphs and demorphs, the powers that came with it are instantaneously entered into his/her cellular make-up. Morphin Energy is a non-physical substance within the Grid that allows the Rangers to sustain their powers and abilities. The Grid also has the power to manipulate matter, both organic and non-organic; in The Wedding, Alpha tapped into the Grid to produce flowers outside the Command Center and clothes for Bulk, Skull, Shawna, Stewart and the ex-Dark Rangers when the then-evil Alpha teleported them into the Australian outback to torture them with a supercharged and fortified Dark Power field. He also used it to create Christmas decorations and gifts in Alpha's Best Christmas Ever. Unlike the grid from the Prime Reality, the Morphin Grid can contain many of each certain power, meaning two of the same rangers can coexist forever. The grid's physical form was only shown once. The grid's physical form is a green tunnel. This form functions like an absorbing device allowing Rangers to add their Ranger memories to the Morphin Grid. In this form it also functions like a crystal ball, allowing Rangers a small glimpse of future Rangers and their battles. Once a Ranger's memories have been added to the grid, it will go to a stand-by mode so only future Rangers can insert their memories. This is the one of the reasons why Zedd's time reversal spell didn't work as he had intended it to. In Season 2 of MMPR: Revisited, it was mentioned by Lord Zedd that the Grid is maintained by a balance between the major forces of Good and the major forces of Evil, i.e. in that time period, Zordon and Lord Zedd. In the Operation Overdrive subseason team-up "Once A Ranger", the Morphin Grid was damaged by the combined powers of Sareena, Miratrix, Kamdor, Mig, and Benglo. The grid was shown to have massive energy surges firing off inside. When the Sentinel Knight restored the Retro Rangers' powers, it was shown that the only part of the grid that had been damaged was the section that connected to the Overdrive Rangers. Andrew Hartford and Ted Swanson managed to reinforce the Grid to prevent further damage, but it had to be repaired from the inside, which Alpha 5 and Delta 4 did. In the Super Megaforce subseason of Power Rangers: Universal Hexagon part 1, it is currently unknown how Alpha 5 managed to link the Legendary Ranger Keys to the Morphin Grid to allow the Mega Rangers to transform into past Power Rangers. It is also unknown how past Rangers who lost their powers, gave their powers to others or had them destroyed were able to regain them for the Legendary Battle. However, it is known that the Grid is also where Noah Carver acquired the Legendary Ranger Database from, which would prove invaluable in the fight against Prince Vekar's Armada. Category:Power Rangers Revisited